


Virgil's Backstory

by nerdy_as_heck



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Backstory, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_as_heck/pseuds/nerdy_as_heck
Summary: The title is pretty much self explanatory





	1. The Big Three

When Thomas was little, he only had 3 sides: Creativity, Morality, and Logic. They each ran Thomas like the characters from Inside Out and cared for him a lot. They all were so glad to be directing him and making Thomas happy, but they were young and often made mistakes. Sometimes Morality would make the wrong decision and Thomas would get in trouble, but he would learn from it. Sometimes Creativity got a little out of hand, but Thomas was a creative kid anyway. It never seemed too unusual. Logic made few mistakes, but as the youngest he didn't really understand the world as well as the others yet and he was learning. Yes, they all made mistakes, but never like this.

None of them wanted Thomas to get hurt. It's just that, when they saw that adorable little puppy across the road, they got so excited. Morality had always loved dogs and Creativity was determined to achieve Thomas' newest goal of petting it. Logic was only a few weeks old. How could he have known what would happen without looking both ways? Morality was so giddy and Creativity was so focused that neither of them saw the car heading faster than it should have been as Thomas broke away from his mother to run towards the dog. But just as they were about to step into the street, something stopped them.

All the sides froze in Thomas' mind. Logic, all the way in the back, paying no attention to the situation around him, stood just as motionless as Morality, paused in a bright smile near Logic. Both were facing away from the front screen. Creativity, however, was right up front directing Thomas. He found himself unable to move by his own free will, but slowly he was being pulled away from the control panel by an unknown force. Time through Thomas' eyes seemed to go so slowly then. As Creativity continued to attempt to move back, a new figure appeared in front of the screen. He looked young, maybe even younger than Logic. Because this newcomer's back was to him, Creativity could not see his face; only the dark jeans and black hoodie that made him seem like a shadow. For all Creativity knew, he very well could have been.

The figure reached out and started frantically manipulating the control panel. Creativity tried to call out and tell him to leave Thomas alone, but to no avail. As he worked, Creativity looked up at the screen. Thomas' run had slowed considerably, eventually stopping right on the curb as a large truck rushed past them.

Creativity suddenly found it very difficult to breathe.

Once he realized Thomas was safe from harm, the figure stopped moving around so quickly. He waited at the control panel until Thomas' mother came and grabbed his arm, scolding him for running away. Once Thomas had moved back from the curb, Creativity found that he was now able to move and even speak.

"Who are you?", he asked. The stranger simply turned his head, not far enough where Creativity could see his face, but just enough to make out a thin layer of eyeshadow and a scared look in his eyes before he faded out of view.

Seconds later, Logic and Morality began moving again, seemingly unaware of what just took place. It dawned on Creativity that they had been at the wrong angle and had not witnessed a single thing that just happened. As Morality turned around, he seemed disappointed that the dog was gone, but continued enthusiastically talking to Logic anyway, much to the younger's annoyance.

This situation happened more than Creativity would ever care to admit. Each time he accidentally put Thomas in danger, the same figure would appear and save him. Each time, Creativity would ask who he was, and each time the figure would leave before giving an answer. It wasn't until about a year later that he spoke to Creativity for the first time.

Asking who he was clearly wasn't working. Perhaps, Creativity thought, I should try a different approach. "What's your name?" This made the hooded boy pause, long enough to give his answer but not long enough For Creativity to react. His quiet voice still managed to fill the room with a deep echo.

"It doesn't matter. Stop asking."

He barely showed up after that. Logic was finally becoming a force in Thomas' decisions, shutting down most dangerous ideas before they ever had the chance to be tried out. Creativity had almost forgotten about the quiet boy. That is, until years later, when an unexpected guest showed up out of nowhere.


	2. A New Challenger Appears

It was Thomas' first day of middle school. Normally, they all would have been so excited about going back to school. Logic was learning new things, Morality got to see all their friends again, and Creativity couldn't wait to see what the future had to hold. But today, something seemed…off. None of them could quite place it, but it seemed to get worse as time went on. In his very first class, Thomas got an answer to a question wrong when asked out loud. None of his friends had any of the same classes as him. The music department had already announced that funds would be a problem this year. With each wrong thing, something weighed heavier on each of the sides until Thomas couldn't take it anymore.

Something happened. None of the sides can really remember what it was. Whether they chose to forget or not is something none of them want to talk about. All they know is that it made Thomas run straight to the bathroom and almost break down in tears. As his breathing got heavier, Morality (now handling his emotions, as well) took over the panel and tried some techniques to calm him down. The lights in the mindscape got darker and darker. The ground and the walls were violently shaking, mimicking Thomas' own hands that tried desperately to steady themselves. Creativity was honestly starting to get a bit scared, which was unusual for him. Once Thomas was finally able to calm down, there was a deafening silence in the room. That is, until Creativity heard a soft sniffle in the back of the room.

While Logic and Morality remained at the front trying to make sure Thomas was back to normal, Creativity left to seek out the source of the quiet noise. A few minutes search revealed a small boy wearing a hoodie sitting in the corner, shaking with tears in his eyes. His head was down, so he didn't notice Creativity until he was right in front of him. The sudden presence of another person made him jump, which made Creativity do the same. Immediately Creativity recognized the kid who had saved Thomas' life all those years ago. But…this didn't seem like the heroic individual from before. Instead, he looked so…fearful.

"Are…are you okay?" Creativity finally asked him. The dark trait refused to answer, simply avoiding eye contact as well as he could considering the fact that they were less that a foot apart. The thin eyeshadow had grown so much darker since he was last seen.

"Would you prefer that I leave you alone for now?" The young side shook his head, so Creativity sat down next to him. It was silent for a while as the fearful one calmed himself down enough where he was a bit less tense, although clearly uncomfortable with the presence of someone so close to him. The boy had not spoken, but Creativity didn't know whether he would ever see him again. If he wanted to say something, he would have to do it now.

"If you don't mind my saying so…" Creativity struggled to find the words he had been longing to say for years. "Thank you for saving Thomas." The hooded boy looked up only slightly. "A lot. I cannot express my gratitude enough. I am Thomas' Creativity, and I would be honored to know who you are as well."

The quiet one fidgeted with his sleeves and bit his lip, searching Creativity's eyes for any hint of a joke. Creativity worried for a moment that he had made the wrong decision. Maybe asking is what made him leave in the first place… What if he leaves again? But Creativity had so many questions, so many things he needed to know.

"I'm…Thomas'…" The boy hesitated on the last word. "Anxiety." He flinched at the word, as if he had been yelled at or punched. Now he wasn't looking up at all, his eyes trained on the floor. Creativity was confused: wasn't anxiety supposed to be a bad thing? Regardless, his questions would have to wait. Logic was calling him, likely wondering where he had run off too.

"Well, Anxiety…" Creativity said confidently, slowly beginning to stand up, "It was lovely meeting you. Will you be joining us up front?" Anxiety shook his head quickly. Did he not want to go up there? Or did he feel he wasn't supposed to?

"Oh…" Creativity let a slight look of disappointment show on his face. The person he had been so desperate to speak to, the one he had found inspirational in his bravery, had finally stuck around long enough to have a bit of a conversation with him. And now he would just be gone again. "Well then… I guess it's been nice to meet you."

"Don't worry." Anxiety perked up the slightest bit as Creativity began to walk back to the main area. "I'll be hanging around from now it." Anxiety seemed sad at the remark, but Creativity could barely contain his grin.

"Well, I'll see you around then!" And with that, Creativity bounded off to tell Morality and Logic about Thomas' new side and his new friend.


End file.
